Movie Date
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Ouma is watching a movie in the AV Room with the door unlocked. PWP Ouma/Iruma


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Ouma is watching a movie in the AV Room with the door unlocked. PWP Ouma/Iruma

 **Movie Date**

He scanned the movies on the shelf. All of them seemed like good choices. Covering his eyes with one hand the other hand groped at the shelf picking up a movie between two dainty fingers. He uncovered his eyes and gazed at the movie in his hand.

'Blonde Bitches'

Ouma grinned. "This will do!" The cover was simple. Just a girl on her knees looking up at the photographer. Cheerfully he trotted towards the DVD player slipping the disk in. The leader dropped on the couch and hit play on the control. He sunk into the cushion finding the perfect reclining position.

The movie started with a young blonde in short shorts and a halter top. She was peeking around the corner at the male. The male sat, legs spread wide, watching a football game. The girl crept over and sat next to the man. His eyes still never left the game on the TV. The female proceeded to talk to the male who ignored every word till her hand touched his crotch. The actor's brown eyes met hers and a skeevy smile grew on his lips. The football game was finally forgotten about. Her fingers traced the outline of his penis resting comfortable on his thigh.

Ouma slouched a little more spreading his legs as far as they would go. He palmed his flaccid member through his pants. With a few minutes of teasing touches his tent was quickly pitched. He only pulled out his member when the girl on the screen got tired of rubbing the actor's jeans.

With a mischievous expression the actress placed her mouth around the head. The next scene cut was to his face. The man's eyes rolled back into his head. He moaned and threw his head back.

Ouma laughed at the cheesy scene and ran his finger pads over his slit. Cliché or not he could still enjoy the movie with little problems. The film was just a base for his imagination after all. The boy loosely wrapped his hand around his erection stroking languidly.

Iruma wondered the halls. She was bored out of her mind but would never admit to looking for some company. Kibo was nowhere to be found. Akamatsu was off with Saihara, her boy toy. And in her mind, everyone else was completely beneath her and downright annoying.

With a small thought that Kibo would be downstairs in the library she headed that way. The robot liked to read. In his free time he enjoyed learning; and it didn't even matter what it was about. The bot enjoyed learning everything he possible could - though humans were his favorite subject. Iruma offer plenty of times to teach him whatever he wanted to know about humans. Sadly, Kibo always ran off with red in his synthetic skin feeling more confused than before.

Nope, the library was completely empty. With a lonely sigh she turned around.

Her eyes caught sight of a flash of light from the AV room. The inventor frowned. How dare someone not invite her to watch a movie with them. Why was the vulgar girl never included in group activities? Aggravated that she wasn't asked -even though the likelihood that she would have rejected was high. She wanted to ruin their time. With her hand on the door the amber haired girl slid open just enough for her to peek in. Her light blue colored eyes went towards the figure on the couch. That messy hair that splayed from the side of his head. It was definitely Ouma.

A soft moan hit her ears. All of her attention flew to the screen. Her mouth wanted to hit the floor. 'The little shit is watching porn!' Her hand flew to her mouth to keep in her giggle. The movie blonde was deep throating the male. She moaned again trying to show off for the viewers. 'Is he tugging it?! Of course he is who watches porn without touching.'

Iruma bit into her lip wanting to see more. Courses of action flew through her mind. She could shut the door and pretend she never saw this. Like hell that would happen! The long haired girl grinned. She was going to shame and blackmail him. Just like he does to her. Even if this wasn't in front of the others she would enjoy having power over him. Licking her lips she slipped into the room she locked it behind her. With each step towards the couch she felt pure bliss; her undergarments felt wet and she has yet to order or shame him into doing anything. That was going to change now! "What are you doing you little lying shit!"

With a heated expression his dangerous looking dark eyes shifted towards her. His hand didn't stop as he wasn't happy to be interrupted. "What's it look like you dumb, blonde?"

"..." Iruma frowned that wasn't the reaction she wanted. Why couldn't things ever go her way? Why could she never one up him? However, blue eyes didn't turn away from his member no matter how disappointed she was. The inventor just couldn't look away and he noticed this.

"This show isn't for free you know."

"Uh..." Shyly the gadget maker fiddled with a strand of her hair. Why wasn't she able to give a proper reply?! Even if it wasn't a snarky response an actual word would have been better then something that could pass as a moan.

The livid look on his face was gone immediately. The leader understood her current feelings. "Nishishi, does Iruma want to play with me?" The long haired girl muttered something but he couldn't make it out. "You were standing outside peeking in for a while too."

Her hands dropped to her side a horrified frown on her face. "You knew I was there?"

"Of course I did. You were panting loudly, much like a dog. Already effected? Are you leaking?" Iruma gasped and shifted her weight. Ouma smirked watching her press her legs together. The prankster tightened the grip on member feeling moisture gather at the tip.

'Fuck it.' She thought done with feeling upset. Maybe she could still have the upper hand.

The moment the long haired girl sat next to him all interest in the movie left. She removed his hands so she could uses hers. She let out a little sigh enjoying the feel of his hardness in her hand. The blonde didn't hesitate to place her mouth on it. Ouma remained as still as possible wearing an unreadable mask.

The gadget maker bobbed her head. She kept her tongue underneath his length. Her tongue curved around the contours of his erection and pushed it up against the roof of her mouth. He could feel the texture ridges against the head of his member.

From her position she saw his hand rise towards her head. Iruma braced herself to be forced down and gagged. It never came. The leader's finger tips brushed up against the little hairs of her nape. Instead of pushing her down they ran upwards through her long golden strands. It was an affectionate action she really wasn't use too.

She continued to suck using a hand on the part she wasn't able to swallow. The suction her lips created made his hips jerk slightly. "That's enough." The fowl mouth girl stopped immediately removing her lips from his length. She didn't even question herself as to why she just listened to him.

The brat's hands flew to her leather belt strapped across her torso. Once the strapped was removed he pushed her shirt up above her breasts. With a simple fast movement he hooked his fingers under her bra and pulled it up. Her breast jiggled a bit at their newfound freedom.

He threw one of his legs between hers and sat on one of her thighs. The small male fell forward and latched on to one of her nipples. Iruma gasped and leaned back dragging him with her. He sucked like a child while one of his hands trailed up her skirt.

Her panties were noticeably damp. He grinned and softly tugged at her nipple with his teeth. The nub popped out of his mouth leaving a layer of saliva coating it. Ouma attached himself to the other nipple giving it the same amount of attention. The amber haired girl panted. Her breasts were more sensitive than most regular girls.

The liar pulled away with a sly smile. His bright eyes shifted towards her undergarments with excitement. He slid of her lap and hooked his fingers around the band of her panties. The leader paused for a second in case she wanted to voice out a complaint. She didn't, desire clouded her eyes.

He pulled them down a wet glistening string of secretion connected her neither lips to the fabric. The garment fell to the floor. It was the only garment on her to be fully removed. He stood and shoved his pants and boxers down, kicking them off without a care. The inventor's blue eyes drifted up to the forgotten movie. Both actors were completely nude and already conjoined at the pelvis. She waited for her turn to be pounded into.

The small male kneeled on the couch between her legs. The blonde swallowed watching the bobbing movements of his erection pointed towards her. She felt nothing but anticipation wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer. The boy placed a hand on the back of the couch supporting his weight. His other hand guided his hardness right to her opening.

The prankster slid into her body without a problem. The fowl mouth girl gasped and unconsciously tightened her muscles around him. Her muscles pulled him in and refused to let go. He rested his small body on top of hers rocking his hips against her.

A lewd moan escaped her throat.

The leader blinked innocently. That was a noise he wanted to hear again. He pulled out almost all the way and shoved in with a fast thrust. Her back arched with a grunt. The hand not supporting his weight moved to her breast. He fondled the globe flicking his thumb over the hard nub. Her arms wrapped around him clutching at his shirt but she wanted more skin contact.

"H-harder!" With a chuckle he complied the sounds of their skin hitting becoming more prominent. The liar wasn't anywhere near as loud as his partner. She found that rather odd with how much he loved the sound of his own voice. Every so often a shudder ran through his body even if he was quiet. The golden haired woman knew he was indeed enjoying himself. Ouma leaned up burring his face into her neck. His teeth scrapped at her jugular.

One hand moved to the back of his head to keep him in place needing to feel his breath against her throat. His shirt crinkled feeling the other hand slide up it and scrape at his back. His hand skimmed down her pelvis over her pubic mound. At the first touch of her clit Iruma grunted tensed up her body.

He caressed the nerve, rubbing it between two fingers, stimulating it from all sides. The gadget maker threw her head back and shouted at the intense feelings. Iruma was getting close to the brink.

He pulled back, leaving the warm opening of her body. She voice her displeasure immediately. The smaller boy lifted her hips and pushed her legs towards her shoulders. This move allowed him easier thrusting and deeper penetration.

"Fuck!" She wheezed. His new alignment rocked against her clitoris freeing his hands. Her sensitivity increased and her climax happened with a jerk. She shuddered twitching uncontrollably. Her muscle spasm and extra lubrication around his member sent a pleasurable signal to his own brain.

Ouma pulled out with a pant allowing his seed to fly on her stomach. His shoulders sag and his penis leaked in the aftermath. Iruma struggled for air even the warm seed on her belly sent hot flashes through her senses. Carefully he sat placing her butt gently down on the couch from that folded in two position.

"Thanks..." She didn't specify what for but the small boy could figure it out.

"Supreme leaders are not irresponsible." The boy then smirked. "Especially since I already have a handful of children. I don't need anymore."

Iruma lifted an eyebrow. "That's obviously a lie."

"That is a lie." He agreed.

"Of course it is; hahaha! What woman would be desperate enough to breed with you?"

"Nishishi." Ouma leaned forward placing a finger in his seed. He spread his climax around her skin making small little swirly patterns. "I won't tell you what we just did then." He slid off the couch and picked up his clothes. The inventor watched with a frown as he dressed expecting him to leave once properly presentable.

He didn't; he sat back down his eyes directed towards the screen watching the rest of the porno. The blonde wiped the white smear off her belly and fixed her clothes. She sat properly right next to him, shoulders touching. With the moans from the film and the silence between them she found it rather awkward. Glimpsing at him from the corner of her eye the brat seemed relax and unaware of her unease.

With a huff she leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. She scooted to the side to make up for the height difference without hurting her neck or spine. A brief feeling of shock pasted over her when she wasn't pushed away. Nothing seemed to faze him.

The adult picture came to an end with a nice close up of the man's release leaking out of the female's body. Iruma constantly pressed her legs together squirming around in her seat. The inventor glimpsed at his lap. Ouma on the other end didn't seem interested in another round. 'Not gonna happen again.' With a frown she took deep breaths trying to will away her arousal.

"By the way Brat, why was the door unlock?" For the first time since the end of their fun her turned to look at her. His deep lavender eyes and attention were completely on her. "I mean -it pains me to say this- but you're an intelligent kid." If nothing else all the blueprints he created at least proved his creativeness. Even if she didn't understand all of them. "You just wouldn't leave a door unlocked; that's too clumsy."

"Leaving the door unlocked was on purpose. I was hoping someone would come play with me." Ouma answered telling the truth without any hesitation.

"Would anyone have done?" The girl tried to disguise any tone that could have sounded like bitterness.

"Yeah, I was hoping that Saihara would've wondered down here and joined me. But of course, I know he's with Akamatsu." The blonde picked up on the soft sigh and faked cheerfulness of the last part.

"Well, you're pretty lucky that it was me then." She crossed her legs and sat straight. "What would you have done if it was Harukawa or Chabashira?"

"I wasn't worried. The probability of it being Harukawa was close to zero being as she doesn't leave her room. Beside even if she did walk down she would ignore anything that has to do with me. She wouldn't raise an eyebrow to me touching myself in a public place. Chabashira on the other hand had a slightly bigger probability but unless Yumeno wanted to watch a movie but even that is 'too much of a pain.'" The inventor snorted at the accurate portrayal of the redhead. "Besides agile and lithe so I'm really good at out running her."

'Even with your pants down?'

The leader went through the list giving mathematical calculations as well as opinions. "Shinguuji wouldn't come down here; I got rid of all the documentary on cultural anthropology and ropes. If Gonta came down he would leave immediately once he saw what I was doing. Toujou just far too busy to come here. I don't even think she capable of sitting down more than ten minutes. Hoshi prefers to be on his own. Angie likes silence when she goes and prays. God probably warned her not to wonder downstairs unless she wants to get caught by a devil like me. Momota is where ever Harukawa or Saihara is. And Shirogane wouldn't have interest either because I'm not a 2D anime hottie."

"You really thought it through looking at all the angles... You left out Kibo and Amami."

The small boy pouted and for some reason she thought that it was rather cute. "They wouldn't play with me. Kibo rushed out of the room. He must have been far too impressed with my human body that it was just too intimidating for him. Amami treated me like a little brother touching myself for the first time. He chuckled, called me cute and told me to make sure I clean up after myself."

The gadget creator let out a mighty howl. "You got walked in on twice and you still continue to do this? How often do you come down here?"

"Every night." The blonde perked up feeling another twitch in her lower body. How active was this little shit?

"What about me?"

"I knew you would find me eventually."

"What? Wait, so you were waiting for me to come down here?!"

"I don't wait for anyone, I can play by myself after all. You just offered to be my playmate."

"..."

"Nishishi. Don't think so hard, your brain might explode. I wouldn't want to clean that!" With a childish expression he leaned in to press his lips against hers. "Just answer this. Would you play with me again?"

The taller woman replied without hesitation. "Yes."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow for a play date; you're a wonderful playmate after all. I can't think of anyone better -except maybe Saihara." The leader left with a skip in his step. The inventor was left alone with her thoughts recalling the event that just took place. Iruma started to plan for their next meeting. If the little brat likes to play then she would show him her toys. The blonde hasn't had the chance to introduce them to him. After this she was sure he would like them too.

Let's start the introduction right now. Hoping he didn't get to far she ran after him finding him alone walking in a hallway. In her hands was one of her favorite creations. Pointed the gun towards him she pulled the trigger. Ouma halted abruptly. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked down at his pants. Iruma let out a mighty laugh and Ouma looked behind him remaining silent.

"What do you think of my invention? The "Goin' Commando" Gun?" The loud girl didn't wait for a reply as she pointed the gun to herself. Surprise entered his face one more as he looked back down at himself. He shifted a little feeling the damp and heated fabric against his body.

She held up the striped boxers. "I'll keep this and you can keep that." She griped the fabric in her hand feeling the material. "When you want to play just come meet me in my lab. It will be much more fun than your stupid movie."

Ouma smirked. He seemed positively delighted with the offer. With really awkward steps he waddled slowly. Pulling at the fabric that covered his crotch adjusting it with every other step. While ignoring her chuckling he made it back to his room without someone else noticing his blundering movements. Well at least she wasn't bored anymore and quite frankly neither was he.

* * *

A/N: I had a few shitty weeks so I wrote this to vent. Then calmed down slightly to refurbished it. I wanted to write an Ouma/Kaede but figured Ouma/Iruma would be better for this. As it turns out I don't like Ouma being cruel or degrading to Iruma during sex, even if she clearly enjoys it. I like Ouma being a compassionate sweet lover. I still might do an Ouma/Kaede though but it's not a top priority at the moment anymore. My Ouma commits NTR doujin arrived not that long ago so it's giving me inspiration. And I just bought another NTR one.


End file.
